wake up where you are
by Cassandra Mulder
Summary: They had both waited more than long enough.


**Title: **wake up where you are

**Author: **Cassandra Mulder

**Rating: **PG-13

**Classification: **_The Office_; Jim/Pam; fluff

**Spoilers: **If you've seen the end of season three, we're good.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, not mine. No infringement is intended.

**Summary: **They had both waited more than long enough.

**Word Count: **1170

**Written: **July 8 - 10, 2007

**Written for: ** a href"http://community. Ficathon /a - **Prompt/Request: **blinds/bed/painting

**A/N**: This was an idea that's been bouncing about in my brain for awhile now, and I found a prompt that kind of kick-started things. So it was a perfect situation. It's fluffy Jim/Pam, which I haven't done in a bit, so I hope you enjoy. Remember, feedback is love.

The dim light of just before dawn was creeping around the edges of the blinds in Pam's bedroom. She stirred and opened her eyes, glancing at the clock on the dresser across the room. It was still really early, and, better yet, a Saturday , which meant she didn't have to move for a very long time. For that, she was grateful.

She smiled as she looked at the other side of the bed, occupied for the first time since she had purchased it over a year ago. Jim was facing her, mostly lying on his stomach, and his left hand was entwined with her right. She was on her side, and she almost wanted to giggle at the luxury of being here with him, able to watch him sleep. She was afraid it was all a dream from which she would wake any second, and she would still be firmly ensconced in the nightmare that had been her life the last few months.

Then he squeezed her hand in his sleep, and she was pretty sure it was all real.

She was afraid that if he opened his eyes, he would find her smiling at him like an absolute dork. She had never been happier in her life, and it was all his fault.

They had been dating for three weeks, and after agreeing to take it slow, they had decided last night that slow was way too slow. They had known each other for years, and they had talked everything out by week two with surprisingly few repercussions.

Pam couldn't take just kissing him by her front door anymore, or making out on the couch. It was too much; she wanted him too much. She knew the feeling was more than mutual, but Jim had been being the perfect, repressed gentleman, and she had finally let him know that enough was enough.

They had both waited more than long enough.

She buried her face halfway in the pillow as the laughter that bubbled up inside her from the happiness of last night threatened to spill out and disturb Jim. Everything was going so wonderfully, and he was so wonderful… She had really had no idea that love could be like this. Her heart raced when he looked at her, it nearly beat right out of her chest when he touched her, and when he made love to her it was as perfect as she could have ever imagined it to be. It had been filled with teasing and laughter, like much of their relationship, but also with a passion that had been burning for so many years that she had been afraid she was going to burst into flames.

He had attended to her every need and want, just like she had always imagined he would. She had never necessarily disliked sex, but she'd had no idea what could happen when someone took the time. She had even gotten slightly frustrated at one point because he seemed to like taking his sweet time, but she didn't mind that much. He was incredible.

Pam scooted slightly closer, examining his face in the slowly increasing light, and she suddenly wished she was painting him. The way his hair fell across his forehead and the shadows of his eyelashes resting against his cheeks made her fingers itch for pencils or brushes. She couldn't decide which, but she was trying to store the image in her mind for later, even though she was sure she could never do him justice on paper.

He shifted and she held her breath as she waited to see whether or not he would wake up.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey," she said, her smile matching the ridiculous one spread across his face.

"How long have we been asleep?" he asked.

She shivered at the delicious huskiness in his voice. She didn't know it could be sexier than usual, but now she had proof. "About three hours."

"Wow, that long?" he said, amusement clearly evident in his eyes. "Looks like we're ready for a full day."

"But a full day of what? That's the question," she said suggestively.

"I thought 'To be or not to be?' was the question," he said with a frown of mock contemplation. "You're a confusing woman, Beesly."

She laughed in spite of telling herself she wasn't going to. He rolled onto his back and pulled her forward, and she landed on his chest, her face hovering just above his. She closed the distance and kissed him deeply just to prove that Shakespeare was the absolute last thing on her mind.

When she pulled back, she ran her hand through his hair, mussing it further. He was looking at her hazily.

"I love you," he said with a sigh. "More than anything."

She felt her eyes mist over. She never, ever got tired of hearing him say that, and when he said it that way, with all the emotion in his eyes, she always felt like she was going to drown in it.

"I love you, too, Jim. And don't you ever forget it, ever," she said with a slight sniff and a smile to let him know she was okay.

His eyebrows drew together, and his bottom lip poked out in a frown. "Uh, if I ever forget _that_, please get me to a hospital as quickly as possible, Pam. Something will have gone terribly wrong."

Pam swatted at his chest and laid down against him. "I hate you," she muttered against his skin.

"But you just said that you -"

"Shuddup," she murmured just before she yawned.

"Like I said, you're a confusing woman. Demanding, too."

His fingers were massaging her scalp while his other hand rested atop hers on his chest, and she thought she might die from happiness. She also briefly wondered when she became such a cheeseball.

She turned her head slightly and placed a kiss on his chest. She leaned up again and his hand fell from her head, skimming down her back. She laced her fingers through the ones on top of hers, and stretched his arm up next to his head. Burying her face in his neck, she started kissing him, trailing down his collarbone, lightly nipping at his shoulder.

His breath was coming faster, but he still couldn't resist talking. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Maybe," she said against his shoulder and began to slide down his chest.

He clutched her hand. "I think the message is being received loud and clear," he said with a groan.

Pam laughed and raised up again to kiss his lips. "I'm glad we're finally on the same page, Halpert," she said, a wicked gleam in her eye. "Not to mention in the same bed."

Jim swallowed hard, looking at her like she had grown a third eye in the middle of her forehead. "Wow. You really are full of surprises, now aren't you?"

"Oh, Jim," she said, giggling. "You have no idea."

Finis


End file.
